The Aeon Story
by Leucitecitrine
Summary: A story about the Aeons electing a president. If you think there should be a chapter 4, please review. Also, it's my first fanfic so please be nice. Thank you!
1. The new president

**The Final Fantasy X Aeon Story!**

_I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything related and never will because i don't have the money to buy Squaresoft :(_

It was a beautiful day in Spira. Minus all the chaos and destruction the residence had caused when the aeons decided to come back and take over Spira after the defeat of Sin.

In Bevelle the aeons were having a meeting. They were trying to decide who would be president.

"Well," Ifrit began, "I think I should be president!"

Shiva looked at him. "Why?"

"Why not?" replied Ifrit.

There was a small silence.

"I think Bahamut should be president." Ixion spoke up.

Shiva looked at him. "Why?" She asked again.

"Why not?" replied Ifrit.

Shiva glared at him. "I think I should be president."

"Why?" asked Valefor, stealing her line.

"Why not?" replied Ifrit, yet again.

There was a small silence when everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry" Ifrit said defeated.

Bahamut came back with coffee and doughnuts. "What did I miss?"

"We're electing a president" replied Shiva.

"Why?" asked Bahamut.

Everyone except Bahamut turned to look at Ifrit.

"What?" Ifrit asked. "OK I didn't say anything."

"Whatever." said Valefor rolling her eyes. "I think I should be president."

"Why?" asked Ixion.

"Do we always need a reason for everything" asked Ifrit.

"Yes, now shut up." said Shiva.

"Because," began Valefor "I was the first aeon and I saved Yuna. There would be no calm without me!" continued Valefor, proud.

"Some calm." remarked Bahamut. "Aeons taking over, chaos everywhere, Ifrit.."

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Ifrit, offended.

"Shut up Ifrit" said Shiva, angry. " Valefor should not be president. I never even knew she was a girl until yesterday when I met the faith."

Valefor glared. "And why should YOU be president?"

"Because I'm pretty and I'v been in almost all the FF game." replied Shiva. " You and Ixion are newbies."

"Guess I'm out.." said Ixion to himself.

"I'v been in most FF games tooooooooo..." remarked Ifrit.

At this point no-one was even making an effort to listen to Ifrit.

"I'v been in most FF games." said Bahamut. "I'm the dragon king!"

"Who killed a fat queen.." said Valefor angry.

Bahamut glared.

"You don't even look the same in FFX!" remarked Shiva trying to dispose of the competition.

"Neither do you!" Bahamut countered. "You looked better in FF8!"

"Yea, I was pretty than wasn't I?" She said smiling.

"And nicer..." said Ifrit under his breath.

"Well this obviously isn't gonna work out." said Ixion.

"So who's gonna be president then?" asked Bahamut.

Just then Yojimbo walked in.

"Has anyone seen my dog like thing-y?" he asked.

They all turned to look at him with considering faces.

"What?" he asked worried.

"How much Gil do we have?" Shiva asked Bahamut.

"Enough..." answered Bahamut.

They all smiled.


	2. Taxis, telephones and blenders

_The Aeon Story Chapter 2!_

There was quite a disturbance in Bevelle. Not only had the Aeons they had once trusted take over Spira and not only were they going to have to get used to new laws, there was also the matter of the noise coming from inside the temple.

It sounded like lightening hitting a tree that falls down and lands on a pig who squeals himself to death and then having a passer-by notice this and scream.

This sound, was what was considered Yojimbo laughing. Surprisingly enough, he was happy to get paid a large amount of Gil to rule Spira.

"So..." Bahamut said, trying to get the Aeon to shut up.  
"So what?" replied Yojimbo.  
"The laws..." Bahamut reminded him.  
"Oh yes!" said Yojimbo with a big smile on his face. "I was thinking of creating something called Taxis."  
"Taxis?" asked Bahamut surprised.  
"Yes, Taxis." confirmed Yojimbo. "Its this thing where People, Ronso, Guado and Al Bhed must pay me every year."  
"Why?" asked Bahamut.  
"Because I like Gil." replied Yojimbo.  
"You can't just ask them to pay you every year." Bahamut said.  
"Every month then." Yojimbo replied.  
"No, I mean they'll want a reason." Bahamut went on, questioning the president.  
"Oh I'll just tell them its to help the poor and such. It'll all work out for the best." Yojimbo said in a perky manner.  
"How will it work out for the best?" Bahamut questioned again.  
"I'll get more Gil." was the presidents simple reply.

In Kilika:

"Did you hear about Yojimbo's first law?" Ifrit asked Shiva.  
"Of course." Shiva answered him. "I don't know why he called it Taxis. I think Taxis should be some form of transportation."  
"Really?" Ifrit asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "I don't like Taxis either. It should be called..." He paused. "Taxes!"  
"Taxes?" Shiva asked, not looking impressed.  
"Yea! With an 'E'." replied Ifrit, smiling.  
"Where do you get these ideas?" Shiva asked, shaking her head.

Back to Bevelle

"Telephone!" Yojimbo yelled in triumph.  
"What?" Bahamut said, stuffing a doughnut in his mouth.  
"A place to store all my Gil." Yojimbo said in triumph.  
"A telephone?" Bahamut continued questioning.

In Macalania:

"A telephone?" Ixion asked.  
"Yup." Valefor replied.  
"I think it should be called a bank." Ifrit said.  
"I'm giving up on you Ifrit." Shiva said disappointed.

Back in Bevelle

After much Gil had been spent, Yuna finally succeeded in seeing Yojimbo.  
"Yojimbo," the high summoner began. "I cannot let you pass this Taxis law."  
"Why not?" Yojimbo asked.  
"Because your worse than Sin." Bahamut answered for her.  
"You feel this way?" Yojimbo asked, depressed.  
"I do." said Yuna.  
"Then we must FIGHT!" Yojimbo said standing up.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Bahamut.  
They both turned to look at him.  
"What?" Bahamut asked. "Oh sorry, I thought I was missing a doughnut but I'm not. Carry on."

After much kung fu fighting and coffee breaks, the match was settled. Of course Yojimbo won because a Yuna is no match against an Aeon because she would be nothing without one and her white magic can't save her against an attack that does 9999 points of damage and Yojimbo has powerful attacks and so on.

"How DARE you challenge ME!" Yojimbo shouted.  
"I didn't, YOU challenged ME!" Yuna said.  
"How DARE you question ME! You shalt be put in the BLENDER!" Yojimbo said.  
"The blender?" Bahamut questioned, which Yojimbo never seemed to mind. In fact he liked it when he was questioned because he got to explain things and seem smart which gave him a feel of superiority. He was just looking for an excuse to punish his ex-master because she occasionally only gave him 1 Gil in a fight.

In the calm lands:

"A blender?" Ifrit said wondering. "I think it should be called a prison."  
"Your an idiot." Shiva said to him, walking away.


	3. Bahamut is on a diet!

_The Aeon Story, Chapter 3_

_Yes, there is a chapter 3. I don't care if people read or not because I'm having fun writing it. I'm starting another FFX Game. My 8th time. I might get the magus sisters this time. Until then, I probably won't include them in my story. I will include Anima in this Chapter. _

_Also, I would like to note a few things about the Aeons. I realise that Ixion and Valefor do not have a big story line and that's because, I don't like Ixion very much and who knew Valefor was a girl? I made Shiva a bit cold because she is an ICE elemental Aeon and then there is the matter of Ifrit. If you think I don't like Ifrit, you're wrong. He is actually my favourite Aeon. He's powerful and he gives me the impression he is smart and mature. So why not make him the opposite in this Fanfic?_

Our chapter starts in the newly built pris -- blender, where Anima was going to visit Yuna. How he managed to get there, I don't know.   
"Anime!" yelled Yuna, surprised.  
"That's AnimA!" Anima said, displeased.  
"Riiiiiight.." Yuna replied. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to stop the reign of the evil president, Aeon, guy, thing." Anima replied  
"Yobimbo?" Yuna asked.  
"Nooooooooooo, I came to stop Yojimbo! I don't know this Yobimbo fellow." Anima said.  
"Yobimbo? Hee hee hee hee hee!" Ifrit giggled to himself on the side.  
"What's Ifrit doing here?" Anima asked Yuna.  
"He's guarding the blender. He felt that he was not being given enough credit." Yuna replied.  
"So he became a blender guard?" Anima asked surprised.  
"He prefers to call himself a supreme knight." Yuna said.  
"Oooooooooooook then." Anima said, not very impressed.  
"Yojimbo also sounds like Yolimbo." Ifrit pointed out. "Get it? Yo Limbo! Get it?"  
Anima and Yuna turned to look at Ifrit for a second with an expression that said, 'I don't think I'v ever seen Yojimbo limbo' and then went back to their conversation.

In Besaid:

"You realise in most Final Fantasy games, there was always an Ice, Fire and Lightening elemental magic attack?" Ixion asked Shiva.  
"Yes." Shiva responded, not even bothering to look at him.  
"There was rarely, or never, a water elemental magic attack right?" He asked her, obviously knowing the answer.  
"Yes." Shiva replied, still not looking at him.  
"But there was Leviathan, or another water elemental summon right?" He asked her.  
"Yes." Shiva replied again. "By the way, we called him Levi. He was a nice guy."  
Ixion paused for a minute. "Anyway," he continued "In this game there is a water elemental magic."   
"Right." Shiva said.  
"But Leviathan is gone." Ixion pointed out.  
"Yes, so what's your point?" Shiva asked him.  
"My point IS..." Ixion paused.  
Shiva looked at him. There was a long pause. After about twenty minutes, Ixion left.  
"Well that was random!" Ifrit said, appearing out of nowhere.  
Needless to say, Shiva wasn't too pleased.

Back in Bevelle:

Bahamut was eating doughnuts when Anima smashed through his door.  
"MUAHAHA! I have come to..." He stopped when he realised he was in Bahamut's room.  
Bahamut stopped and looked at his fellow Aeon.  
"Sorry, wrong room." Anima paused with a surprised yet disgusted look on his face when he saw the amount of doughnut's Bahamut had been eating.  
"What!" Bahamut asked. "I'M ON A DIET!"

Back in the Blender:

"So..." Yuna said, trying to start a conversation with Ifrit. "A supreme knight?"  
"Yep!" Ifrit confirmed. "I know I said I took this job so I could have more credit, but I have another SECRET reason."  
"Can you tell me?" Yuna asked. "I won't tell anyone, promise."  
"I wanna save money so I can buy an engagement ring and propose to Shiva!"  
Yuna feinted.


End file.
